


Hot Legs Versão Inverno

by Pipezinha



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Cold shower inverse effect, Good Sex, Legs kink, M/M, Nasty Angel Omi, Naughty Ran
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Weiss e seus personagens não me pertencem. Vamos nos divertir um pouco mais com o fetiche do Aya com as pernas do Omi, mesmo cobertas com calças compridas. Fic de 2006.





	Hot Legs Versão Inverno

**HOT LEGS, VERSÃO INVERNO**

**_Evil, para você e para todas as fãs yaois de Weiss..._ **

****

 

As estações se passaram e um ventinho frio começou a soprar, anunciando o inverno. Aya Fujimiya já não sofria mais por ver Omi Tsukiyono passar em seus shortinhos... quer dizer, não sofria de vontade de apertar, lamber, cheirar, ficar bem pertinho daquelas pernas... mas tinha que ter muito auto controle pra não pular no pescoço de quem ousasse olhar por mais de cinco segundos para “sua propriedade”.

 

Assim, foi com um certo alívio que o ruivo viu a aproximação do inverno.

 

-Agora, Omi começa a usar calças compridas e essa garotada assanhada abaixa o fogo.

 

Sim, certo. Mas o que Aya não esperava é que ele mesmo sentisse falta das pernas nuas passeando pra lá e pra cá.

 

“To ficando velho e rabugento. Nunca estou contente. Se ele fica de shorts, não é bom porque junta olho grande nas pernas dele. Mas agora de calça comprida é um saco, porque eu não tenho mais o colírio andando pra lá e pra cá. Hoje é um daqueles dias que eu não tenho paciência de esperar até à noite. Vou atrás dele.”

 

-Kudou! Toma conta do caixa que eu vou... resolver um problema urgente.

 

Ken veio com um vaso na mão.

 

-Você esta rindo do que?

 

-Ele foi resolver um problema urgente... cinco minutos depois que Omi subiu pra tomar um banho... Eu sempre te disse que tesão é uma coisa que não dá pra esperar...

 

-Ai, Yo-tan... Só você mesmo...

 

Enquanto isso, totalmente alheio aos problemas ao seu redor, Omi se despiu e foi tomar um banho no seu quarto. Estava ele tranquilamente deixando a água quente massagear seu corpo antes de começar a se esfregar quando o chuveiro deu um estouro e a água ficou imediatamente gelada. O loirinho deu um grito, mais pela surpresa e pelo choque da água fria. Aya se precipitou pra dentro do banheiro:

-Omi? Omiitchi? Tudo bem com você? Ouvi um estouro e você... gritou...

 

O arqueiro ficou vermelho, pois tinha saído do box naquele instante e ainda ia pegar sua toalha. Estava arrepiado de frio e batia os dentes. Fujimiya não teve dúvidas, Enrolou o amante na toalha e ergueu-o no colo.

 

-Aya?

 

-Você está com frio, acabou de levar um choque térmico, venha, venha, pode tomar banho no meu quarto, lá você não vai sentir frio...

 

Omi deu uma risadinha, se aconchegando melhor nos braços do ruivo:

 

-Disso eu tenho certeza...

 

Aya adorava aquele contraste do rosto angelical com aquela risadinha marota. Gostava muito mais de ver o corpo de querubim e as pernas de bailarina... Ainda mais quando a moldura era o seu colchão e a pintura se abria docemente para ele...

 

Colocou Tsukiyono na cama e abriu a toalha. Seus olhos violetas queimaram de tesão ao ver os pêlos clarinhos arrepiados de frio, contrastando com os olhos azuis refletindo o fogo interior. A boca vermelha e carnuda se abriu para gemer:

 

-Ai, ai, pobre de mim... to com tanto friiiiooo, Aya-kun...

 

O ruivo largou da toalha e começou a se despir com pressa:

 

-Pode ser um quadro de hipotermia muito perigoso, Omiitchi. E o melhor remédio para a hipotermia é outro corpo nu o aquecendo, sabia?

 

-É? – Os cílios loiros bateram, coquetes. – Não, eu não sabia. – Abriu os braços para ser aquecido.

 

Aya se encaixou naquele abraço, esfregando o corpo ainda quente das roupas no menor, que realmente estava gelado, tendo um arrepio... Mas logo o frio acabou e o negócio começou a pegar fogo...

 

Os dentes e os lábios de Aya estavam em toda a extensão do rosto e pescoço do arqueiro, provando aquela pele clarinha, saboreando como se fosse a primeira vez. Omi, por sua vez, arqueava as costas, para acariciar o corpo marmóreo com o seu, a fricção tirando faíscas de tesão, fazendo com que Aya resmungasse e gemesse baixinho a cada minuto.

 

Omi ergueu uma das belas pernas com cuidado e enfiou no meio das pernas do espadachim, procurando deslizar sua coxa acetinada na pele macia dos testículos e na ereção de Aya, provocando um pouco mais. O ruivo rosnou, mordendo mais fortemente o peito do loiro, que deu um grito:

 

-AYA-KUN!

 

-Não me provoque, Omiitchi. Você sabe das conseqüências...

 

-Eu não sou homem de fugir das conseqüências dos meus atos, Fujimiya-san. – riu o loirinho.

 

Aya riu com ele e retrucou:

 

-Ainda bem... ou eu seria obrigado a te caçar até o fim do mundo, Tsukiyono-san.

 

-Não precisa ir tão longe, Ran-chan... – sussurrou Omi. – Eu estou aqui. – Abriu as pernas, acomodando o falo duro de Aya na sua entradinha ansiosa – E esperando por você.

 

Se Aya não estivesse já tão excitado que até doía, aquela última frase com certeza o deixaria em ponto de rocha sólida. Grunhindo, se afastou do corpo menor só o suficiente para cobrir sua ereção com a camisinha lubrificada e penetrou Omi de uma vez. As costas do arqueiro saíram da cama e bateram no peito do ruivo e ele uivou de dor e prazer. Aya não se preocupou. O querubim abaixo de si gostava mesmo era de sexo selvagem. Logo estaria gemendo por mais e mais forte e mais duro...

 

Os olhos de Omi saíram de foco por uns instantes, enquanto seu corpo se ajustava ao tamanho do espadachim. Assim que a dor inicial amainou, o azul cristalino escureceu e flamejou. E como Aya previu, gemeu a palavrinha mágica...

 

-Koiiiiii... mottoooooo... (1)

 

Esse era um pedido que o ruivo sempre atendia, com o maior prazer. Para ambas as partes, claro. Ondulando por cima do corpo clarinho, não mais arrepiado de frio, antes suado de tesão, Aya foi metendo com força. Quando achou que ainda não era suficientemente duro, se sentou, puxando Omi com ele e foi ajudando o loirinho a se mexer no ritmo de seus quadris.

 

Depois de desperto, o apetite do loiro ficava meio insano. Aya se viu derrubado na cama de costas, enquanto Omi cavalgava o amante com toda vontade de que era capaz, os músculos de suas coxas fortes trabalhando com força. O abismo do orgasmo logo se fendeu diante deles e ambos mergulharam com gosto, gemendo alto e gritando o nome um do outro...

 

Omi deitou-se arfando no peito do ruivo, que sorria tolamente, achando que aquilo era o céu. Seu céu particular, com um anjo particular para servi-lo. O querubim com pernas de bailarina logo resmungou por cima dele:

 

-Você ainda está me devendo um banho...

 

-Eu prometi fazer seu frio passar. Acho que isso eu cumpri, não?

 

-Plenamente satisfatório, Aya-kun. Quando você se mete a fazer uma coisa, sempre faz bem feito.

 

“Principalmente a parte do ‘meter’, querido” sussurrou a consciência, agora mais sem vergonha do que nunca, de Aya-kun. Ele mandou-a ficar quieta, porque ainda tinham que tomar banho e voltar a floricultura. De má vontade, ela se submeteu, por algumas horas. Logo voltou a atazanar o pobre ruivo, com imagens de um certo loiro gemendo debaixo de si...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nyaaaa... mais um lemon de Aya & Omi by Pipe. (1) Koi, motto = Amor, mais. 03/09/2006.
> 
>  


End file.
